


adore you.

by softsuns



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: God - Freeform, I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH SO MUCH, I worked so hard on this, M/M, Polyamory, anyways., hopefully it's good, it's my first ot3 fic, my blood sweat n tears are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: kid loves a lot of things. especially maka and soul.





	adore you.

There are so many things that Kid hates.

Kid hates untidiness. He hates when Soul leaves his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor after a shower. Kid hates being late. He absolutely hates when Maka can't drop the current book she's reading and makes them be late to whatever activity is in plans. Kid hates business trips. He hates when he's forced into office meetings and he's left to sleep alone without the loves of his life. But if there's anything he hates more, it's one of the two being upset.

Between the duo, Soul is the one that gets upset the most. Soul might act collected and entirely entitled but he's really a huge softie. He gets upset after a bad exam, over a lost basketball game and it's something that happens. Maka, on the other hand, was rarely upset. She would always be smiles and laugh a little too loud around them. But when she was upset, nothing could cheer her up for days. It'd be a problem at work, then slowly build up to her issues with her parents and she'd be lost for long hours.

When Maka comes home, she's quiet. She opens the apartment door so lightly that neither of them catches it. Soul's pressed on his chest and he's playing with his hair lazily, waiting patiently for her to get home so that she could squeeze between them. She drops the keys on the table and she's dragging her bare feet to their shared room. She's sniffling quietly and she's tugging on her pigtails. They're both eyeing her. Maka's jade eyes full of anger and hurt as she slams the door closed.

"Is it Mother's Day?" Soul asks quietly, no longer resting on Kid and sitting up instead. Kid shakes his head.  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
When they hear the shower head turn on, the duo stands up and head inside their comfortable bedroom. When they head inside, they notice how her clothes are all dragged across the clean floor. Her white dress shirt is tangled with her black skirt and her bra is messily slung over their bed. Soul actually sighs as he leans down to pick her mess up while the other stares blankly at the bathroom door.  
  
  
"Isn't she home early?" Soul asks after dunking the female's dirty clothes straight into the hamper.  
  
"She's usually here by two in the morning... It's only midnight."  
  
"Do you think we should walk in?" He asks him and Kid doesn't really know. He doesn't want Maka to snap at either of them. She might be twenty-one now, but she's still the stubborn fourteen year old both of them grew up with.  
  
Kid's the one that actually dares to open the door. He shoves it in and he feels Soul trailing behind him. Instantly they're flashed with her. Maka's standing under the shower head, hot water splashing over her and all the boyfriends can really see is her long blonde hair.

"Hey," Soul starts.  
  
"Hi," Maka answers quietly. Her voice is hoarse and it's obvious that she's been crying for more than thirty minutes. That little fact makes Kid's heart tug in pain.  
  
"Would you like tea?" Kid asks and he's hoping that his advances work. It's frustrating. When he's upset, Maka knows exactly what to do. When Soul's upset, it's easy as pie for her. But when she's upset, both of them have to team up to even make a dent in her.  
  
Maka shakes her head and the droplets land on the glass door. Soul rubs Kid's back comfortingly, both of them knowing that she's trying to kick them out and just be alone with herself. But the second she's alone, she gets angrier and blames herself. It's her habit.  
  
The water is gone and she's soon stepping out. She's comfortable enough to show her bare body and they're both used to it. The first time they saw her naked, Soul's entire cheeks burned up and Kid couldn't stop giggling. Now, he's staring at her. Her naked shoulders tense and her green eyes are swollen.  
  
"Was it work?" Soul asks and Maka sighs. Bingo.  
  
Maka reaches for the pastel pink towel, wrapping around it around her body before explaining. Her voice is tired. "I got a warning because I mixed up the orders a few times. So, when I tried to do better... I ended up spilling soup all over my legs. So I honestly feel like absolute trash." The girl explains and she's reaching for the shirt that's resting on the toilet seat. Both of them recognize it as Soul's bright orange shirt.''  
  
"Did you eat?" Kid questions and Maka nods.  
  
"Do you wanna watch a movie?"  
  
Maka shakes her head, putting on her shirt and she shakes her head at the question. "Can we just sleep?"  
  
Soul nods. "That sounds good to me."

Kid can't help the frustration the builds inside of him. He wants to help her and it's like he can't. The blonde who's now dressed notices that and gives him a small smile. She pats towards him, cupping his cheeks and plants a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"Don't pout. It's just been a really bad day, yeah?" Maka explains and though her eyes are swollen, she's giving him a gentle look.  
  
"And me?" Soul playfully says and Maka smiles a little wider. She pulls apart from the raven-haired male, wrapping her arms around Soul and kissing him too.  
  
When they head to bed, Maka is the first one to fall asleep. She might've engaged in conversation with both of them, but it was obvious that she was still upset. She was a mess of blonde and her face is still swollen. Unlike always, she doesn't curl up to Kid's side nor rest on Soul's chest. She's just in the middle, curled in a ball.  
  
Morning soon hits and Kid's the first one to be awake.  
  
"Come on. We gotta do this." Kid mutters and he's trying his hardest to wake up Soul without disturbing the sleeping blonde that's inches away from them.  
  
"I want to sleep some more..." He mutters into his pillow and Kid can't help the fondness across his body. His eyes are about to glue themselves shut and his voice is too delicate.  
  
"We need to make breakfast, come on..." Kid whispers back.  
  
"Us? Breakfast? Are you high?" Soul says and he's trying hard to tune out his pestering boyfriend. But Kid won't let him.

Soul sighs and Kid knows he's won. He smiles when Soul sits up, back hunched and looks over at him. He's fighting to keep his eyes open and Kid can't blame him. "Good morning to you... Can I get a good morning kiss?"  
  
Kid's cheeks bloom red and he leans down to kiss him. Kid isn't really cheesy, but he absolutely adores kissing both of them. He loves the way his chest bursts and the butterflies spread over his stomach.  
  
"So short?" Soul actually whines and Kid feels his heart stop. Kid actually pleases him because he just loves him so much so much.

"Now that you've been kissed..." Kid mumbles, his cheeks bursting red. "We need to make her breakfast." He eyes their girlfriend who's curled into his side of the bed with Soul's shirt draped over her body.  
  
"Shit. Yeah... What time is it?" Soul asks, ruffling his bedhead and Kid looks over the alarm clock for him.  
  
"Nine in the morning."  
  
"And she's still asleep?" Soul asks in shock, his voice a little too loud. Kid looks over at the sleeping girl, who's now stirring and his soul leaves his body. She reaches for him in her sleep and when she doesn't find him, she opens her eyes.  
  
"What.... are you doing?" She questions both of them, her voice groggy and she's dripping sleep. Kid sighs. So much for a surprise.  
  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep, princess." Kid says tenderly, leaning towards her and pulling the covers over her. Maka's still dizzy with sleep, so she doesn't really listen to what he says.  
  
"Where are you two going? Let's cuddle..." She mumbles and pulls herself from the sheets. She rests her cheek on Soul's thigh and reaches for Kid's hand. They're both having a really hard time with Maka. Her sleepy voice, hair dropped and saliva stuck on her cheek... She was just so pretty.  
  
"We can't... We have to... Uh-" Soul stutters and Kid actually sighs. The two of them were under the same Maka effect. "We're going to town, baby."  
  
Her falling eyes are open at the mention of the town. "I want to go too..." She mutters and they're having the hardest time saying no. She was supposed to stay home. They need to grab things for the breakfast and she wasn't making it easier.  
  
"Then get dressed, brush your teeth and wash your face," Soul says and Maka's sleepy smile makes them both fond.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A kiss?"  
  
"Just brush your teeth." Kid starts and Maka doesn't hesitate to scramble to the bathroom. Soul faces him with a laugh hanging from his lips.  
  
"I haven't brushed my teeth... and you kissed me." Soul teases and Kid's cheeks are red again. He clicks his tongue, trying to hide that fact and says,

"We still have a problem, she's not supposed to be coming." Kid says and Soul grumbles because shit. He's right.  
  
Since the beginning of their relationship, Maka has been cooking for them. She had gone to Culinary School and graduated last year, and both of them adored when she cooked. Especially Soul. Soul wasn't really good at cooking, so when his mouth touched her food-- He was in absolute heaven and sang how he'd never learn how to cook. When Kid tasted her food too, he sang that too.  
  
And now that she was having a bad day, her adoring boyfriends wanted to do something for her. (Or try to.)  
  
"We can give her money for a few books, maybe? Then we head to the supermarket secretly?"  
  
"Do you think she'll agree? We suck at buying things for the house. You always buy home goods and I buy too many snacks." Soul says and the faucet is running. Kid sighs because that's true.  
  
"We can't spoil the surprise, Soul. It wouldn't be much of a surprise."  
  
"I've lived with her for a solid three-years before you even came in the picture, babe. I know she already knows something is up. So, either we spoil or..."  
  
"Spoil what?" Maka says from the doorway, toothbrush in her mouth and her hair tugged into her signature pigtails.  
  
"Our today plans." Kid says and he feels equally disappointed as Soul when he spots her pigtails. Don't get him wrong, he loves his girlfriend (and boyfriend) more than anything in this whole world. But she looks so pretty with her hair down. He wished he wore it more.  
  
"Which are?" She asks tenderly,  
  
"It's a surprise, Maka... Why'd you think we were trying hard not to wake you up!" Kid puffs out and sounds angrier that he even was. He wasn't. Maka only blinks.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry." Maka mumbles and the playful aura has vanished entirely. She walks into the bathroom, leaving the other two to sigh. Kid feels horrible, he knows she's still sensitive from last night and he goes ahead and does this.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Come on, baby," Soul says, now out of the comfortable bed and he tugs Kid to the bathroom.  
  
The males follow close behind, their fingers laced and they're watching from the doorway. She's no longer brushing her teeth, tugging her pigtails and throwing the hair bands to the side. It looks like she's going back to bed.  
  
"Hey." Soul starts because he knows her a little better than Kid does. She's a little too sensitive right now and Kid already made her upset. On accident. But still.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't you coming with us?" Soul asks and he's bold enough to wrap his arms around Maka. Letting go of Kid's hand for a slight second. He knows what she's doing and that's caving herself in anger towards herself.  
  
"I ruined the surprise. I feel like absolute shit." She mutters and she's careful with her hands. She doesn't want to elbow Soul's face that's resting on her shoulder and she's fixing her hair.  
  
"Maka, you didn't ruin anything. We just wanted to make you a nice breakfast." Kid says and the blonde stops brushing her hair to look at him. Her eyes glued to his reflection.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Kid smiles at her in response and she can't help the smile that spreads on her face. Soul only watches their interaction, smiling himself and he loves moments like these.

"I love you both... But neither of you can cook," She laughs. "So why don't we all make breakfast. Altogether." She proposes and both of them agree.

"That seems good to me," Soul says and Kid nods along. The blonde hums too, feeling a bit better than earlier and last night.

"What type of pancake should we make?" Maka asks and she's unlaced from Soul's clutch. The other playfully pouts and makes his move on the other male. (Who accepts his affection wholeheartedly.)

"I like strawberry." Kid pipes up and Maka's heart warms up. Moments like these are the best ones. The three of them in the bathroom, getting ready for the day and discussing breakfast. They didn't really have moments like these since Maka was always caged in the restaurant, Kid was constantly running his father's business and Soul was a mechanic compared to a god so she treasured moments like these. 

"I do too," Maka says dreamily.   
  
"And Blueberry for me." Soul says,

"Anything else?" Kid asks and Soul interrupts him.  
  
"How about a kiss?"   
  
Maka playfully gags, "How cheesy..."

When Maka hears a tender kiss shared between them, she looks over at both of them with playful eyes. "Please don't kiss beside me, it's too early to kiss."   
  
Soul rolls his eyes playfully, "Yeah, yeah.."  
  
"You just want a kiss too." Kid adds to the flame, his arms crossed with a dazzling smile on his face.

"No I don't, gross-- no!" Maka laughs a little too loud when Soul makes his way (accompanied by Kid, of course.) and both of them make it their personal task to kiss away every little stress away. 

* * *

The trio was soon dressed, out of their apartment and was now walking around with a squeaky shopping cart that was way too big for the little items they needed-- But they didn't really care. They were all focused on the task at hand.

"So, the first thing we need for pancakes is..." Maka opens, 

"The pancake mix, right?" Kid answers. His black hair is combed neatly to the side, a white shirt adorns his figure and his usual black skinny jeans are on. She loved when he wore casual wear. Both him and Soul. (Who wore a muscle shirt and both the other parties were dying.)

"The fruits actually." Maka corrects and Kid notices how she's thankful she's not pushing the shopping cart. Her hand is laced with Soul's and Kid can't help but fondly admire them both.

A smile crosses his face because he's never been happier. Kid had the best of two worlds living with him, loving him and making him feel like the best person earth. They're so different too. Soul's special. He's rough around the edges and over worries too little. While Maka plays by the rules. She wants everything to be perfect for both Kid and Soul.

Soul and Maka are walking far along while Kid trails behind, but they never let Kid feel apart. He never feels like that. He watches as they head to the fruit section, Maka huddling closer to Soul because she chose a summer dress instead of her usual sweater and she's freezing.

"Aren't they cute?" A woman beside him asks and Kid smiles at her question. They really are.  
  
"Yeah, they are." Kid answers.

"Babe, what fruit is better for a smoothie?" Maka loudly asks, looking back at Kid as she does. She has strawberries and bananas in her hands but she's eyeing the mangoes.   
  
"Me babe or him babe?" Soul questions as he studies the golden mangoes closely.

"Him babe."

"That's my call, sorry..." He tells the woman who's studying them with confusion laced on her face and soon he's pushing the cart towards the confused duo.

"What's up?" Kid asks, stepping the middle and wrapping his arms around the two. His favorite action in the world.

"I like strawberry smoothies but Maka likes mangoes... so, what do you think?" Soul asks him closely and Kid knows where this is going.

"I like them both... Don't we need fruits for the pancakes?" Kid questions them and Maka actually sighs.   
  
"We do... That's why we're looking for other ways to use the extra fruit. Soul doesn't eat fruit alone, not without sugar- And you barely eat after work! And I'm around food all day, so I'm not hungry when I come home."

"Just grab them all." Soul shrugs and Maka follows his words. If they don't need it, they can always call Black*Star and he'll eat them without a question.

"How many pancakes are we going to make?" Kid questions and Soul shrugs. He's not the chef.   
  
"You tend to eat two... I only want one... And Soul eats about six? I'm right, right?" Maka questions the sharp-toothed boy and he nods at her assumptions.

"Alright, so what now?" Soul asks and Kid looks over at the smaller girl. She looks thoughtful for a full second.   
  
"We just needed fruits. There's pancake mix at home."  
  
"Don't we need anything else? For the house?" Kid questions.

Maka hums, "Nope. I came with Black*Star the other day. We have everything we need at home."  
  
Soul's the one that's surprised the most. He hasn't seen Black*Star in weeks and he was surprised. Although they both were. Maka and Black*Star rarely hung out, Black*Star's ego making Maka easy annoyed and Maka's strict spirit putting a needle in Black*Star's throat. "Really? I'm surprised..."

"Well, you were hanging out with Liz and Patty.. while Kid was taking a nap! So I called Black*Star and we went together."  
  
"You could've woken me up, you know?" Kid says and Maka shrugs.  
  
"He was good company. Don't worry. Marrying Tsubaki made him soft."   
  
"Never have I ever been that soft." Soul puffs and both Kid and Maka exchange a look.

"Soul, didn't you make me soup when I was sick last month?" Kid comments and Maka's now standing beside him. Her ivory hands wrapped around his arm.   
  
"You rubbed my stomach when I was cramping last week--"  
  
"You let us braid your hair--"

"Okay! I get it... Jeez... I'm going to go to the line." Soul says and he snatches the shopping cart from Kid, speeding off to a line. Both of them chuckle at his antics.

Kid shakes his head, a smile pressed on his face and he feels Maka wraps her arms around him. There's a kiss pressed on the side of his head and he's beyond happy.   
  
"What are we gonna do with him?" Maka asks her but he catches the love in her voice.  
  
"We love him back."

There's so many things that Kid loves.   
  
Kid loves hand holding. He loves feeling their hands. He loves taking note of the difference between Maka and Soul's hands. Soul's were softer than Maka's. He was somebody who worried about his hands, he worked all day in grease and he didn't want any problems with them. While Maka had rougher hands. She had cuts and bruises at times too. An expert in the kitchen. Kid loves cuddling. Kid loves being the little spoon. He loves when Maka played with his hair and when Soul caressed his face. He loves movies. He loves movie nights that ended up in the bedroom with both of them at wits hand and moaning his name like a broken record.  
  
But more than all,  
  
Kid loves Soul and Maka.

 


End file.
